This invention relates generally to vessel propulsion and maneuvering, and more particularly to an improved system using two pairs of eccentric jets or jet openings, and controllable valving plus a pump, to achieve all modes of vessel maneuver, including pivoting in position.
There is long-standing need for accurate and reliable vessel maneuvering in small areas, as around docks and narrow channels. Unless capability for such maneuvering is provided, collision damage to vessels, docks, etc., can occur. While prior systems using water jets have been provided, none of which I am aware affords the unusual advantages in system construction, operation and results, as are now provided.